MD: Dying To Be Perfect
by SamiReed
Summary: Connie has an eating disorder and her mother doesn't care so now it's up to the team to help her.
1. Not Perfect Enough

Dying To Be Perfect  
Discliamer:  
I don't own The Mighty Ducks or any characters from it.  
Note:  
This takes place the season after D2. The Ducks are going to play on USA team again.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Connie sat on the plane. She was going to another international compition as team USA. Last year they had won and were announced number one. Now they were back again hoping to proclaim the gold yet again. She was glad to be going, she was glad to be getting away from her mother. She had never met her father, but she knew if he was anything like her mother she didn't want to met him. She just wanted her mother to accept her mostly, and she would do anything for that.  
  
~Flashback:  
  
Connie had been home almost two monthes from the national compition. She was in the kitchen cleaning up when her mother came in.  
  
" Connie, I think we need to talk." Connie's mom said as she came into the kitchen.  
  
" What about?" Connie had asked confused. Her mother had hardly ever talked to her, more less say they needed to talk.  
  
" You're going back next season for national compition again. Right?"  
  
" Yes mame, I belive so. Why?"   
  
" Well Connie, I saw your pictures in the magizines. And sweetie, I'm not trying to be mean, but I want my daughter to look her best and that's why I'm telling you this."   
  
" Okay. So what is it?"  
  
" Honey, you're getting... well really.... really.... fat."   
  
" What?" Connie asked confused. She knew she wasn't skinny, skinny but she never thought she was fat.  
  
" Honey, you weigh 110 pounds. That's almost as much as I weigh and I'm a grown women." Connie's mother said. She was a very petite women but she was also short so Connie was taller then her.   
  
" So what are you saying?"  
  
" Honey, you need to go on a diet. Or you're going to bigger then Jo Lynn Fantane. And honey, think of what your boyfriend thinks." Her mother replied. Jo Lynn Fantane was a very big women who lived next door.  
  
" Oh."  
  
The night Connie looked in the mirror and instead of seeing her petite figure, she saw a huge body. And kept imagining Guy with another girl. After that Connie stopped eating and she hadn't eatin since except for maybe a few cracker or a vegetable and water every now and then.  
  
~Flashback ends.  
  
  
" Connie... Connie"   
  
Connie snapped out of her daydream to see her boyfriend Guy looking at her worried.  
  
" Are you okay?' Guy asked concerned.  
  
" Yeah. I just left for a minute." Connie replied with a smile.  
  
" Okay. Well we landed. So we need to get off the plane." He said smiling.  
  
" Yeah. I guess you're right." Connie replied getting up.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Connie sat in between Guy and another team mate Julie at the dinner table. Her coach, Gordin Bombay, was sitting at the front of the table sitting beside him was the teams tutor Michelle was sitting eating.  
  
" Not hungry?"   
  
Connie looked up to see Charlie looking at her smiling.  
  
" No. I ate a big lunch." Connie replied.  
  
" You ate two crackers and drank a bottle of water." Her teammate Julie replied. Everybody turned to listen to her response.  
  
" Well planes make me.... lose my appitite." Connie replied.  
  
" Since when?" Her boyfriend Guy asked.  
  
" What is this people twenty questions. I"m just hungry."  
  
" Connie, you need to eat. To have energy for tomarrow." Coach Bombay replied.  
  
" Fine." Connie replied.  
  
She looked down at her food in disgust. She slowly ate it then excused herself.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Connie walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror then she looked at the tolit. She went to where the weight scale and it showed 94 pounds.  
  
" I'm gaining weight." Connie replied to herself. Since yesterday she was 93.   
  
She slowly went over to the tolit and started to make herself throw up.  
  
  
Charlie walked into the girl's dorm. He wanted to check on Connie. Because of the way she left. He walked in and saw the bathroom door light was on. He walked over to it and through the closed door he could hear someone throw up.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Charlie had confided in Julie about his thoughts about Connie. She agreed about how strangly Connie had been acting. It had been almost a month and the both noticed that Connie was losing more and more weight. So the decided to confide in Coach Bombay and Ms. Mckay. They walked up to the coaches office and knocked on his door. He was talking to Michelle Mckay the team's tutor but told them to come on it.  
  
" Hey Charli, Julie, what can I help you two with?" Gordan Bombay asked.  
  
" Coach, we're worried about Connie." Julie replied.  
  
" Why?" Michelle Mckay asked.  
  
" Well Julie and I, belive that.... well that Connie has a.... well a...."  
  
" a eating disorder" Julie said cutting Charlie off.  
  
" Yeah that."  
  
" Why do you two think that?' Gordan asked.  
  
" Well me and Julie discovered she hardly eats and when she does, right after she eats she excuses herself from the table."   
  
" Well thank you, Charlie and Julie. I'll talk to her."   
  
" Okay. And can you please keep who told you anonamous. I have to share a room with her remember?"  
  
" Of course I will, Julie."  
  
" K. Thanks. Bye."  
  
With that the two teens left.  
  
" So what are you gonna do?" Michelle asked.  
  
" I don't know. But would you mind..."  
  
" Leaving. No. You need to think, it's understandable."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
With that Michelle Mckay left. Gordan sat by himself thinking. How was he going to deal with this. Last season he had delt with Adam breaking his wrist, but an eating disorder, that was deadly, and totally diffrent.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Connie walked into Gordan Bombay's office. He was sitting in there with Michelle Mckay.  
  
" You wanted to see me?"  
  
" Yeah Connie. Sit down" Gordan said.   
  
Connie did as she was told.  
  
" Connie, me and Michelle are worried about you."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Well Connie, you've lost a lot weight in a short time. And you've not eatin much. Well we were worried that maybe, Connie, we think you may have an eating disorder."  
  
" What? Coach, I don't have an eating disorder. Honestly. I've had a stomach virus the past few days. That's all, Coach. Nothing to worry about." Connie said as calmly as she could.  
  
" Okay. Just eat a little and gain a little weight."   
  
" Sure, Coach. Can I go now?"  
  
" Yeah, go ahead."   
  
Connie smiled and left the room.  
  
" Do you belive her?" Michelle asked.  
  
" I don't know." was all Gordan could say.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Connie was playing in the game against Italy. She was playing a little hard. She had the puck she passed it to Averman. She was standing near the goal. Suddenly she couldn't stand up no more. She was feeling really weak. Everything was becoming blurry. Then everything became black.  
  
  
  
Charlie, Guy, Portman, Julie, Michelle Mckay and Gordan Bombay were all sitting in the box when suddenly Connie fell on the ice. She didn't get back up though. Everybody started jumping out and running over to her. They ran over to an unconcious Connie.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gordan Bombay sat in the waiting room with the team and Michelle Mckay. Guy was a nervous wreak. Jessie kept on trying to calm him down but he kept pacing the floor.  
  
" Guy, sit down." Julie replied.  
  
" I can't. What is taking so damn long!!" Guy yelled.  
  
" Hey, watch your mouth." Ms. Mckay replied.  
  
" Well what is taking them so long!! They've been in there for almost two hours." Guy yelled.  
  
  
As if on que the doctor came out. All the team looked at him.   
  
" Well it seems that Connie has an eating disorder."  
  
" What?" Guy asked.  
  
" She weighs 80 pounds. And a girl her age and her height needs to weigh at least 100 pounds. I have to release her. She's getting dressed right now." The doctor replied.  
  
" What can we do to help her?' Gordan asked.  
  
" She needs to eat. She needs to gain weight or she's gonna black out again. And the next time could result in a coma." He replied.  
  
" Okay thank you, Doctor." Gordan said as the doctor left.  
  
A few minutes later Connie's mother showed up.  
  
" Hi, Mr. Bombay. I'm Connie's mother, Jean Moreau. How is she?"  
  
" Not good. She weighs 80 pounds. She needs to gain at least 20 as soon as possible." Coach Bombay replied.  
  
" Twenty? That's alot of weight." Ms. Moreau replied.  
  
" Well she's underweight very badly!!" Gordan practicly yelled.  
  
" Well I honestly don't see what the big deal is."   
  
Everybody starred at her in shock.  
  
" I mean I told her to lose weight and she did. I mean she didn't have to go get all anerexic and stuff. But you gotta do what ya gotta do to be thin." Ms. Moreau rambled on.   
  
" Connie, has never been fat. She's always been very petite. Why would she need to lose weight?" Michelle asked.  
  
" Connie, weighed 104 pounds. That's a lot of weight. I mean I weigh 112 and you just get a lot more of life by being petite."   
  
" Well if she doesn't start gaining weight, she won't have a life to live!!" Ms. Mckay yelled.  
  
" You don't have to yell, Ms. Mckay. Maybe it's not being skinny that's hurting Connie, maybe it's hockey."  
  
" What are you saying?" Charlie asked.  
  
For the first time Ms. Moreau noticed the other teens in Duck jearseys sitting around her.   
  
" Mom?"   
  
Ms. Moreau and the everybody else looked over to see a pale Connie.  
  
" Connie!! Look at you, you're so small. You look beautiful. Even though you're a little pale, honey." Ms. Moreau said.  
  
Connie smiled a half smile.  
  
" Thanks, mom." Connie said a little happy to get her mother's approval. " They said I need to gain some with though."  
  
" Don't listen to them, honey. You look fine. You probly need to lose a few more pounds if anything."  
  
" Oh." Connie said.  
  
" Honey, you're gonna come home with me."  
  
" But what about hockey?"  
  
" Well I just don't think it's good for you."  
  
" But mom, I love hockey!!" Connie practicly yelled.  
  
" I know honey. But you need to rest. So you can get better. Now come on. I'll give you a few minutes to say good-bye to your friends. I'll be in the car." Ms. Moreau said as she walked away.  
  
Connie looked at everybody who was looking at her.  
  
" Well I better get going." Connie said not knowing what else to say.  
  
" Connie, don't listen to her." Ms. Mckay said.  
  
" What are you talking about?"   
  
" Connie, you are perfect they way you are. You don't need to lose weight." Gordan said.  
  
" Coach, don't lie I know I do. And I have to for my mom."   
  
" Connie, you need someone to take care of you." Gordan said.  
  
" My mom, takes care of me."   
  
' By what? By making you turn anerexic!!" Julie yelled.  
  
Connie looked at her best friend.  
  
" I'm not anerexic, I can control weather I eat or not!! And I can take of myself!! I've done if for years!!" Connie yelled. She looked at everybody and ran out.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Okay that's it. So tell me what you think?? Please don't be cruel.  
  



	2. How Do I Deal...?

Dying To Be Perfect  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own The Mighty Ducks or the characters  
Authors Note:   
Some of this story dealing with the affects of Anerxia is fiction, I don't think it really happens in real life.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
The ducks had just won anther game. But not by much. It had been almost three weeks since Connie had left, and the team had suffered. Not jut from her not being there but Guy wasn't playing well and Bombay wasn't coaching well. Everybody was worried about her. All the ducks were in the locker room, with Gordan and Ms. Mckay.   
  
"Guys, what is going on out there? Spain as always been one of our easiest teams to beat. And we won by two points. Guys, I know you are worried about Connie. Belive I am too. " Coach Bombay said.  
" Coach, worried is not the word. We haven't talked to her, had letter from her, nothing!! Since she left." Guy replied.  
"I know guys. I know."  
  
Just then a person in a pair of jeans that had whole in the knees a t-shirt that was about four-times to big and a hat over their face and a backpack came in.   
  
" Excuse me, you can't be in here." Ms. Mckay said to the stranger.  
  
The whole team turned around to see a person standing there. They couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.   
  
" Coach." was all she could say in a small voice.   
  
Coach Bombay started walking toward the person. The person took of her hat and her hair fell down a little past her sholders. She had a little dirt on her face. It was Connie. Everybody got up and started to run toward her. Guy ran up to her and picked her up and and hugged her as tight as he could. He noticed that when he picked up Connie it was like picking up a baby, almost no weight at all. Everybody else hugged her. She was hugging Portman when she had a black out, it was only for a second though. Portman caught her in his arms and picked her and sat her down on the bench. Guy went and sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist. Ms. Mckay sat on the other side and Coach Bombay knelt down in front of her. Everybody else was crowded around her.  
  
" How'd you get here, Connie?" Coach Bombay asked.  
  
" I um... I..." she started to cry a little" I ran."   
  
" You walked from Minnosota to California?"   
  
" Not all the way. This guy who was around seventeen gave me a ride."  
  
" Why'd you run?" Charlie asked.  
  
" Because she kept on.. and on."  
  
" What do you mean?" Coach Bombay asked worried.  
  
" Well about a week ago I weighed myself and I weighed 78 pounds. I knew that wasn't good because the doctor said I needed to gain weight. And I had been blacking a lot. I told her and she said that you have to do what you have to do to be skinny. Then... then she made cut my hair." Connie said starting to cry harder.   
  
Everybody knew how much Connie loved her hair. She had always wanted long, long hair since she was in grade school.   
  
" And she just kept saying that i'm to fat, no matter how much weight I loss." Connie said wiping the tears off her face.  
  
" Connie, you're not fat. You're perfect." Ms. Mckay said as she hugged Connie.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
Coach Bombay, the ducks except for Connie and Michelle Mckay were all sitting around the breakfast table.  
  
" So what'd the doctor tell you?" Bombay asked Mckay.  
  
" He said alot. Okay guys, we're gonna need everyones help to get Connie to eat again. The doctor told that when a person getting over an eating disorder eats something they have not eatin in lets say about six to seven monthes then when the eat it the have a very bad pain in their stomach." Mckay told the ducks.  
  
" Like a stomach ace?" Goldberg asked.  
  
" No, it feels more like knives stabbing in the stomach."  
  
" Ouch." Averman said.  
  
" What do we do?" Guy asked.  
  
" Okay, she's more then likly going to run to the bathroom after the stomach pains start coming we can't let her. So I think I've got a plan." Mckay said.  
  
Ms. Mckay told the guys her plan.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Connie woke up the next morning to find Julie had already left the bedroom. Connie got up and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked out to see everybody at the table eating.  
  
" Morning." Connie said.  
  
Everybody turned around to see her standing there.  
  
" Hey. How are you feeling?" Ms. Mckay asked.  
  
" I'm okay."  
  
" Here sit down and eat." Gordan said as he pulled out a chair beside him and Guy.  
  
Gordan went into the kitchen and brought out a plate with one pancake, two pieces of toast and a piece of sausage.  
  
" Eat it." Gordan stated.  
  
" The whole thing?" Connie asked.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Um... how about we make a deal? I'll eat one-fourth of it."  
  
" No. The whole thing."  
  
" How about one-half."  
  
" No."  
  
" But Coach, that's *alot* of food."   
  
" Ge... make us feel fat, Connie." Averman said. Everybody looked over to him. " I mean I've eaten three pancakes, six pieces of sausage and four pieces of toast and I'm still hungry."  
  
" Shut-up, Averman." Guy demanded.  
  
" Sorry." Averman said.  
  
" Eat, Connie." The Coach demanded.  
  
Connie looked at her food in disgust. Connie took a bite out of the pancake. Connie sat up and jumped out of the chair and started running for the bathroom.  
  
" Grab her, Portman!!" Bombay demanded.  
  
Portman ran and grabbed Connie and turned her to face him. Connie started begging Portman to let her go.  
  
" Please, Portman. Just this once. Please!!"   
  
After a few seconds Connie figured he wasn't going to let her go so she started fighting.  
  
" Ouch!!" Portman yelled. " Fulton, Goldberg, some help me!!"  
  
Fulton ran up and tried to grab Connie only to be kicked in the shin.  
  
" Ouch!!" Futlon yelled.  
  
Connie started running toward to the bathroom again when Luis went and jumped on top of her nail her down to the ground.  
  
" Don't hurt her!!" Guy yelled.  
  
Ms. Mckay ran up to Connie. She had started crying.  
  
" Please, Ms. Mckay, please. It hurt so bad." Connie cried.  
  
" I know, I know, sweetie." Ms. Mckay kept repeating while holding Connie and rocking her.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ms. Mckay walked into the living room. It was almost mid-night. It had been a bad day with the whole Connie situtation.  
  
" Julie fell asleep on the extra bed in my room so I'm just gonna let her sleep in there with me tonight." Ms. Mckay told Bombay.  
  
" Okay. Have you seen Guy?"  
  
" Yeah. He won't leave Connie's side. He refuses too."  
  
" I guess I should go get him."  
  
" They'll be fine. I mean what are the gonna do, Gordan. She so weak, he's just worried about her."  
  
" Fine. This is really weird. Ya know, Connie always seems to be so tough then here she is scared to eat."  
  
" She wanted her mother's apporval like any girl would want. I'm worried about you, Gordan?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Well how are you handeling this whole Connie thing? Honestly."  
  
" I'm so scared. I always had controll over everything that dealt with the team and it's members. But I can't control this and I'm so scared for her. I mean I thought my life was over when I busted my knee, and I when I was young I used to practicly hate my mother because she cared to much. And here this girl is right next to deaths door and her mother is pushing right into it."  
  
" I know, I know,Gordan."  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Guy laid beside Connie on the bed wide awake. He was watching her sleep and brushing his hands through her hair. When Connie woke up.  
  
" What are you doing?" Connie asked.  
  
" Watching you." Guy replied.  
  
" You must think I"m really pathetic." Connie said.  
  
" What? No."  
  
" I mean with this whole eating thing. Are the guys okay?"   
  
" Well Portman has a black eye, which he told some girls he had gotton in a fight and he beat a guy that was like 6'4 and Fulton is a little scared of you but okay." Guy said smiling.  
  
" I can't belive I did that." Connie said with a ashamed look on her face.  
  
" You were hurting, I don't blame you."  
  
" I'm scared, Guy."   
  
" What? Why?"  
  
" I didn't tell Coach the whole story of why I ranaway."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Yeah. I sort of left some parts out."  
  
" What parts?"  
  
" Um... well.... about a week before I ranaway I blacked out and I didn't wake up till the next day."  
  
" Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Guy said getting worried.  
  
" I'm fine. I guess."  
  
" Well what did the doctor say?"  
  
" I didn't see a doctor."  
  
" You were unconcious for a day and you didn't see a doctor!!"  
  
" Calm down. I'm fine okay!!"  
  
" Connie, do you know how dangerous that is?"  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't be. I'm sorry. I just don't wanna lose you."  
  
Guy leaned in and kissed Connie on the lips and pulled her closer to him.   
**************************************************************************************************************  



End file.
